The oriental teachings of a plurality of target sites in the human body for the treatment of pain and certain ailments has been established in literature and practice for some three thousand years. These sites, some 400 in number, are located on 12 paired and 2 unpaired "meridians". The science of acupuncture, utilizing a series of thin needles inserted through the skin at such specific sites, provides a methodology for the treatment of ailments associated with the meridians. Current medical thinking suggests that the insertion of the acupuncture needles stimulates the production and release of endorphins, which serve to moderate or eliminate pain in surrounding areas.
For obvious reasons, there is a reluctance on the part of certain individuals to participate in an acupuncture regimen. In addition, the physical insertion of the needles and their manipulation requires great skill and clearly is not a therapy which can be provided by the patient himself. Related acupressure therapy, which utilizes the known acupuncture points for the application of concentrated and direct pressure on the skin surface, rather than the penetration of the skin surface by an acupuncture needle, provides an alternative therapy which can accomplish the same results in a non-invasive manner and thus may be practiced by the patient without the continued presence and supervision of an acupuncture therapist.
In order for acupressure therapy to be effective, the pressure points must be identified and contacted with precision. In addition, it may be necessary for the pressure to be applied over a continued period of time. Manual application of pressure is subject to shortcomings, especially when it is attempted by the patient himself, both because of difficulties in locating the appropriate pressure points, as well as the difficulties associated with the continuous maintenance of pressure on the points over an extended period of time.
In particular, it has been found that lower back pain of nonspecific origin may be alleviated in up to approximately 80% of the time by the application of acupressure to specific acupuncture points proximate the spine in the lower back region. Because of the location of such points, it is especially difficult for manual self-application of the necessary pressure. Further, the associated points are eight in number, thus making it cumbersome, if not impossible, for the simultaneous manual application of pressure to each of the points.
It is accordingly A purpose of the present invention to provide an acupressure device adapted to simultaneously provide pressure to spinal acupuncture points for the relief of lower back pain.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a device able to provide acupressure to spinal acupuncture points in a manner which facilitates continuous therapy.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a device which may be adjusted to accommodate person-to-person variations in the location of the pressure points.
A still further purpose of the present invention is to provide a spinal acupressure device in the form of a belt having an integral closure device which allows appropriate pressure to be placed simultaneously against the eight acupressure points of the lower spine to allow acupressure therapy to be maintained thereon over an extended period of time.